Something Good
by rjwritergirl
Summary: JJ Jareau is a hotshot detective in New York, what happens when she's forced to take an undercover assignment in Maryland, reporting on what she finds out about Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his three late wives?
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this a while back, what if, after the Civil War, the Confederacy and the United States stayed separate and for years afterwards, they were two separate countries? What would happen if years down the road another war threatened to erupt? And what would happen if a family got caught up in it? I took some ideas from several movies/TV shows, Criminal Minds and NCIS (obviously since this is a crossover with the two shows, but I also got some ideas from The Sound of Music.**

_Chapter 1:_

Detective Jareau walked into the New York precinct, went directly to her desk and began to put her things away in the drawers. It was her first day back and she wanted to be on time for once. The precinct seemed quiet and she looked around, looking for Anderson and Todd, they were usually early, where were they? With a sinking heart she realized she was doing it again, looking for people who weren't there. _They died_, she chastised herself. _Freaking realize it already_.

"It's nice to see you back, JJ." Officer Palmer spoke from the coffee maker.

She jumped slightly and turned around to smile at the young officer. "Thank you. It's good to be back."

Across the room, something caught her eye. She locked eyes with Ducky. He didn't say anything, but there was a slight nod in her direction, and she knew that he was glad that she was back.

Captain Gideon appeared in the doorway to his office. "Detective Jareau, may I speak with you for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure, Captain." JJ said, she got up and closed the last drawer on her desk before going to Gideon's office.

"Yes, Captain?" She sat in the chair Gideon motioned to.

"I heard from Mallard that you're kind of apprehensive about coming back."

_Bless Ducky_, JJ thought, though the words she'd used the night before were 'scared shitless'. He'd covered for her once more.

"I have a proposition for you." Gideon said "A way for you to ease back into the force." He looked over at Jennifer over the large desk. "There is an NCIS agent I know who is looking for a nanny/body guard for his children."

"A nanny?!"

"And body guard."

"What's wrong with the children, sir?"

"Agent Gibbs needs a body guard for his children while they are all on summer vacation with him in Virginia. It seems that he'll be at work or traveling for most of the summer, and he wants to make sure that, given his proximity to the border and the unrest in the Confederacy, his children are taken care of."

JJ nodded. "All right."

"I really think you need to take this position."

"I would prefer to just go right back into the force, I know of a good private security firm…" JJ started.

Gideon leaned back in his seat. "Okay. Apparently I wasn't clear enough. You _are_ taking this position. There were a lot of questions about the man's late wives' and the reasoning behind…"

"Late _wives_?" JJ interrupted.

"Yes. All three of them died."

"Forget the children, what's wrong with _him_?"

"With your eye for detail, and the fact that you spent every summer and weekend before you joined the force as a babysitter, you are more then qualified for this task."

"You want me to go undercover?" JJ realized.

"Yes."

"What if I say no?"

"What if I were to let IA ask you questions again?" Gideon returned evenly.

"What do you mean? They asked me questions about Todd and Anderson's deaths, but they closed the investigation. They told me that I wasn't at fault."

"They told you that because I told them to," Gideon corrected. "I made a lot of questions stop, but I can make them start up again if you don't take this position and tell me what you find."

JJ looked at Gideon over the large desk. It looked like she had no choice. So she asked the one thing she could. "When do I leave?"

"Funny you should ask that." Gideon picked up a file of papers from his desk and held it out to her; she took it from him, looking over the paper quickly. "You leave on the 11:35 train."

* * *

_Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, thank you to those who followed this story and reviewed!**

Chapter 2:

JJ looked from the file to her Captain, his eyes bored into hers and she finally stood. "I'll empty my desk," she told him before leaving his office.

"By the time you get to his villa, I'll have sent copies of your fingerprints to him and you'll be able to get into the gate," Gideon informed as he started gathering the necessary papers together.

"Hey, Jareau," Detective Hotchner spoke from his desk.

"Hey, Hotch." JJ greeted, she opened her desk and pulled her purse out, and strapping her gun to her side, she put her jacket on over it.

"Where you going?" Ducky asked from his desk.

"Reassigned. Can't discuss it." JJ said shortly.

"Ah. Undercover, huh?" Ducky stated. "I remember there was this one case, back in my 2nd year on the job" he paused. "Or was it my 3rd year?" he asked himself, then shaking his head, he returned to the story. "Never mind the year, I remember the case well."

"Surprised Chief can remember back that far," Palmer muttered to Hotch who snorted in agreement.

"I remember a great deal of things," Ducky protested calmly. "And they all come in handy in some way." There was a pause. "Eventually," he muttered so only JJ could hear him.

"Ducky, as much as I _love_ to hear your stories, I've got a train to catch in an hour and a half and I gotta go home and pack," JJ said.

"I'll take you." Ducky stood and grabbed his coat. "I'll drive you by your house."

"Thanks." JJ cast a pleading look toward her co-workers, who only half suppressed chuckles. They both left the precinct, going to Ducky's car. "I'll have Palmer take your car to your place later," Ducky promised. "I'll keep an eye on your place for you as well."

"Thanks, Ducky." JJ leaned back in the leather seats in Ducky's Lincoln continental.

Ducky didn't make conversation as they made the quick drive to JJ's place. JJ took the opportunity to look over the file Gideon had given her. The first few pages were things she needed to do before she left for the villa in Maryland. A list of clothing she'd have to pack. It looked like there were a few pictures deeper in the file and she closed it and stuck it in her purse.

"Nervous?" Ducky finally broke the silence as he pulled up into her driveway.

"Yeah, it's my first….." JJ trailed off, she technically wasn't supposed to tell anyone she was undercover.

"Reassignment," Ducky nodded knowingly.

Her smile was tight. "Yeah," she agreed.

She left her purse in the car and dashed into her house to pack. Coming out half an hour later, she threw two bags into the back of Ducky's car. "I'm leaving on the 11:35 train," she reminded him. "I'd like to get to the station in time to find a good seat; it looks like my ride is going to be at least 5 hours."

"First though, I want to take you out to breakfast," Ducky offered.

"Thanks, Ducky," JJ reluctantly agreed. She sat back in the seat and relaxed, maybe this job would be easy and she'd be able to come home soon.

Ducky pulled up to a breakfast Café and after a light breakfast, he drove JJ to the train station.

"I'll miss you, JJ."

"I'll call you when I'm able."

"Don't get into trouble."

"I won't if you won't."

There was an announcement over the intercom to remind the travelers that the train was boarding. JJ grabbed her bags and climbed aboard the train.

She found a seat by a window and put her things away, waving to Ducky she waited for the train to pull out of the station and take her to her destination. At precisely 11:35, it lurched once, and then pulled away from the platform. JJ waved goodbye to Ducky even as the train rounded a turn and she could no longer see him.

The conductor came by her table and she showed him her ticket. He took it, stamping it, then handed it back to her and kept going.

Getting her file folder out again she flipped through it, going over the details of the case. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been married three times, and each time his wife late wife JJ noted had died.

Shannon had been his first wife; she'd given birth to thirteen year old Penelope, eleven year old Tony, and nine year old Emily. After her death, Gibbs had married Cate who had given him twins - six year old Spencer and Timothy. She'd died less then a year later. His last wife had been Jenny. She'd given birth to three year old Ziva, but had died while in labor with two year old Abigail. With each death, Gibbs had been left a small fortune. Agent Gibbs didn't know this, but there was an open investigation into his wives' deaths. Though, it hadn't been pursued until Jenny had died.

JJ poured over the file intently. She gleaned everything she could about Leroy Jethro Gibbs, (he preferred to be called Jethro) who had been a Marine but had been given an honorable discharge after Shannon had died. He had then joined NCIS. Clearly he'd wanted to get into a more stable career so that his children would have a more stable upbringing. Reading through it again, she noticed pictures and she glanced through them.

The train ride passed quickly and soon, JJ's train was pulling into the Washington DC station. JJ gathered her things and got off the train, looking around quickly she didn't see anyone waiting for her. Going out to the front she noticed a blonde coming up with a sign that said _Detective Jareau_. Catching the woman's eye, she waved as well as she could with all her baggage. "Hi, I'm Detective Jareau," she greeted.

"Hi, I'm Haley. I work for Agent Gibbs." JJ and Haley walked out to the car talking.

"How much do you know about the position?"

"Not much," JJ lied. "He has 8 children, correct?" From what she had read, Agent Gibbs was smart, even if he hadn't been told about the open investigation he'd know something was up. It would look better if she didn't know too much about the position.

"Seven, Penelope, Tony, Emily, Timothy, Spencer, Ziva and Abby," Haley corrected.

"Ziva?" JJ had noticed the different name when she'd been reading the file, it was not a common name, in fact it was the first time she'd ever heard it.

"Ziva is a common name in the Middle East; Jenny used to work there," Haley supplied. They reached the car and JJ put both her pieces of luggage into the back of Haley's car and the two women began the drive to the Gibbs residence.


End file.
